Cinderela
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Tudo começou quando Itachi resolveu contar uma historinha para que Sasuke e Naruto pudessem dormir e lhe dar um pouco de paz. SASUNARU


**Título:** Cinderela.

**Autora: **Kuroyama Izumi

**Resumo: **Tudo começou quando Itachi resolveu contar uma historinha para que Sasuke e Naruto pudessem dormir e lhe dar um pouco de paz.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não me chamo Masashi Kishimoto e ponto final.

**Cinderela**

A música pesada e alta era ouvida do andar inferior, mas os dois adolescentes não se importavam, já que não havia adultos na casa naquele momento... Embora houvesse Itachi.

- SASUKE!!!!!! – Gritou irritado, abrindo a porta do quarto. Ambos os ocupantes do recinto voltaram sua atenção para o intruso: um rapaz alto, com aparentes vinte e tantos anos, cabelos negros, longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olheiras profundas marcando sua expressão séria e nada amigável. – Já são três horas da manhã. Não é porque nossos pais foram a um casamento e não têm hora para voltar que você pode deixar o som ligado nessa altura. – Tentava falar o mais alto que podia. Não berrar era impossível.

- O QUÊ? – Gritou Sasuke, um jovem de dezessete anos, cabelos negros, curtos, olhos cor de ônix e pele pálida, irmão caçula de Itachi. Encontrava-se sentado a frente de seu computador, local de onde provinha o som.

Impaciente, o mais velho caminhou até a máquina e brutalmente desligou o estabilizador.

- SEU VIADO! – Berrou o mais novo. – O MEU DOWNLOAD DO NOVO FILME DO 007 ESTAVA EM NOVENTA POR CENTO!

- Eu não te mandei dar uma de surdo aqui e querer foder com os meus tímpanos.

- Oi, Itachi-san. – Acenou o amigo de Sasuke, Naruto, que estava sentado em um colchão ao lado da cama deste, com um Nintendo DS nas mãos. Naruto era o melhor amigo de Sasuke, haviam se conhecido quando ambos ainda tinham por volta de nove anos de idade e depois de muitas brigas, confusões, suspensões e uma quase expulsão ao longo de quatro anos, os dois por fim começaram a se entender. Tratava-se de um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, pele ligeiramente bronzeada, que chamava a atenção por três marquinhas semelhantes a bigodes de raposa em cada lado de sua bochecha.

- NÃO CUMPRIMENTE ESSE ANIMAL, NARUTO!

- Olá, Naruto-kun, como vai? – Respondeu Itachi, ignorando o pití do mais jovem.

- Bem. E você?

- Também. – Sorriu para logo se virar para um Sasuke bufante atrás de si. – Muito bem, está na hora de vocês dois irem dormir.

- E quem disse que você manda na gente? - Desafiou.

- Se nossos pais morrerem, eu sou seu responsável legal, logo, eu mando em você, otouto. Agora, passa pra cama e vai dormir.

- Itachi-san, o problema é que nós não estamos com um pingo de sono. – Interveio Naruto, antes que o amigo resolvesse fazer mais escândalo. Sasuke era geralmente taciturno e antissocial, mas quando se tratava de seu irmão mais velho, ele (além de Naruto) era a única pessoa que lhe conseguia tirar do sério.

- Sem sono? – Perguntou, recebendo um assentir emburrado por parte do irmão mais novo. – Então, se esse é o caso, em troca de vocês me prometerem dormir que nem anjinhos, eu lhes conto uma história.

- Oba! – Comemorou o loiro.

- Ah, cê só pode estar brincando com o meu cu. – Revoltou-se Sasuke. - Primeiro entra aqui pra acabar com a nossa diversão e agora inventa uma de contador de histórias?

- Sim, mas eu prefiro não brincar com o seu cu, deixo isso pro Naruto-kun. – Sorriu, fazendo com que ambos os adolescentes corassem.

- Seu gay. – Disse Sasuke.

- Você também... Faz parte da nossa genética. – Respondeu. – Agora deita lá na sua cama pra eu poder começar.

Sasuke acomodou-se em sua cama, ainda resmungando. Naruto desligou o videogame e o colocou ao lado do colchão para depois subir na cama de Sasuke e deitar-se ao lado dele, sob seu olhar indignado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, dobe?

- Eu vou ouvir a história, ué!

- Na minha cama?

- Sim, torna tudo mais emocionante! – Disse na maior inocência, fazendo com que Sasuke corasse e Itachi sorrisse de maneira sugestiva. – E então, o que vai ser? Terror, Suspense, Aventura?

- Não, vai ser algo diferente. – Respondeu Itachi de maneira enigmática.

- Lá vem... – Suspirou o menor.

- A história se chama Cinderela.

- Cê ta de sacanagem. Tá brincando com o meu cu né?

- Já disse, irmãozinho, essa é tarefa do Naruto. E não, não estou de sacanagem, a historia que contarei para vocês é Cinderela. Agora, se me fizer o favor, começarei. – Anunciou, lançando um olhar mortal para que o irmão não mais atrapalhasse.

_# Cinderela, por Itachi Uchiha. #_

_Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante, um jovem garoto órfão chamado Sasuke, mas ele era mais conhecido como Cinderela. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Peraí, pra começar, Cinderela é uma mulher. Depois, por que EU tenho que ser a Cinderela? E POR QUE eu estou usando um vestidinho azul bebê com avental marrom?_

_Por que eu quero que seja assim, agora cala a boca e ouve. _

_**Sasuke:**_

_A jovem Cinderela perdeu seu pai quando ainda era uma criança e acabou por ter de morar com sua madrasta má e seus abomináveis filhos. _

_**Orochimaru: **__Cinderela, lave estas roupas!_

_**Sasuke: **__Que nooojo! Por que o Orochimaru é a madrasta?_

_Por que ele é perfeitamente assustador para esse papel. _

_**Sasuke: **__É... Eu realmente eu tenho que concordar... _

_**Gaara:**__ (trajando um belo vestido de cetim cor de rosa) Cinderela, meu café da manhã! _

_**Kiba: **__(trajando um vestido semelhante ao de Gaara, de cor verde)__Cinderela, varra o chão!_

_**Sasuke: **__(suspiro)__E os coitados não estão nem aqui para se defender... _

_**Naruto:**__ AHAHAHA QUE TUUDO!_

_**Sasuke:**__ Dobe ¬¬_

_Calados! Sasuke, aquiete-se e só faça o que eu mandar... Continuando... Cinderela Sasuke todos os dias era obrigado a varrer, passar, limpar, cozinhar e fazer tudo mais sua madrasta e seus irmãos quisessem. _

_**Orochimaru: **__(olhar pervertido) Tudo mesmo? _

_Não, você não vai abusar do meu irmãozinho na MINHA história, seu velho tarado e pedófilo cover do Michael Jackson. _

_**Orochimaru: **__Ah, por que então você me dá esperanças?_

_Caham, continuando... Então um dia, alguém bateu à porta. Sasuke foi abrir e tratava-se de um homem bem arrumado, em uma carruagem com o emblema real._

_**Iruka: **__Em nome do príncipe, vos trago esta carta. Deverá ser entregue em todas as residências que contenham damas solteiras. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Mas aqui só tem homem..._

_**Iruka:**__ Mas vocês usam vestido, certo? _

_**Sasuke:**__ (assentindo)_

_**Iruka:**__ Então vocês já são metade mulheres. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (resmungando) Itachi idiota, eu te mato. _

_Não, eu sei que você me ama, otouto. _

_**Sasuke:**__ morra. _

_Sasuke recebeu o convite das mãos de Iruka e fechou delicadamente a porta. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (bate a porta com toda a violência possível)_

_Eu disse DELICADAMENTE. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Foda-se, eu não sou uma mulherzinha. _

_Enfim... O jovem adentrou o Hall da casa e logo encontrou sua madrasta, aguardando para saber de quem se tratava. _

_**Orochimaru:**__ Então, Sasuke-kun, quem era?_

_**Sasuke:**__ Um enviado do palácio. Ele veio trazer esta carta. _

_Logo, as duas irmãs... Digo, irmãos do jovem vieram correndo ao encontro da mãe._

_**Gaara:**__ Uma carta??_

_**Kiba:**__ Do palácio?? _

_**Orochimaru:**__ Sim, meus filhos. _

_**Gaara:**__ Abra-a, mamãe! Quero saber o que está escrito!_

_**Kiba:**__ Não seria melhor dizer papai em vez de mamãe?_

_**Gaara:**__ Também acho, mas eu só estou seguindo o script. _

_CONTINUANDO ¬¬_

_**Kiba:**__ Ah, sim... Sim, mamãe, abra-a logo! _

_Orochimaru tratou de fazer o que suas filhas... Er, filhos pediam, já que também estava curioso para saber o porquê de terem recebido uma carta proveniente do palácio. Sasuke mantinha-se quieto ali, também estava curioso afinal._

_**Orochimaru: **__É um convite! Para um baile!_

_**Gaara: **__AHHH, UM BAILE! _

_**Kiba:**__ Que emoção!_

_**Orochimaru:**__ Ainda tem mais! Nesse baile, deverão comparecer todas as mulheres (e homens de vestido) do reino, pois o príncipe Naruto escolherá sua futura noiva!_

_**Kiba e Gaara:**__ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOIVA??? _

_**Sasuke: **__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NARUTO??? _

_Algum problema?_

_**Sasuke:**__ POR QUE DIABOS O NARUTO É O PRÍNCIPE?? _

_**Naruto:**__ Obaa! Eu sou o príncipe! HAHA, o teme é uma gatinha borralheira e eu sou um príncipe fodão! _

_**Sasuke:**__ Seu viado,não percebeu que nós somos o casalzinho dessa história ¬¬? _

_**Naruto:**__ Não importa! Eu não sou o passivo mesmo!_

_**Sasuke:**__ E quem te disse que EU sou o passivo? _

_**Naruto:**__ Bom... Você está de vestido... E se chama Cinderela Sasuke... _

_**Sasuke:**__ Já vi que minha sexualidade nessa história é gravemente contestada... ¬¬_

_Já acabaram de discutir a relação? _

_**Naruto e Sasuke:**__ (em uníssono) Já. _

_Então, como eu dizia antes de ser brutalmente interrompido... A madrasta e os irmãos estavam eufóricos com a novidade. O jovem Sasuke sorriu, esperando também poder ter a chance de comparecer ao baile. _

_**Gaara:**__ Ai, preciso rápido de um vestido! _

_**Kiba:**__ Meu DEUS, um vestido!_

_**Sasuke:**__ Ah, é mesmo! Eu preciso de um vestido também! _

_Então, Orochimaru, Kiba e Gaara pararam o que faziam para encarar Sasuke, incrédulos. _

_**Gaara:**__ Vocêe?? Ir ao baile do príncipe? _

_**Kiba:**__ Sasuke, não seja sonhador! Você nunca irá ao baile! _

_**Sasuke:**__ Por quê? Lá dizia todas as mulheres e homens de vestido do reino! Eu uso vestido, logo, também posso ir. _

_**Orochimaru:**__ (pensativo) Ele tem razão, meninos. Só espero, Sasuke-kun, que você tenha um vestido adequado. Além disso, você poderá ir ao baile, contanto que termine todas as tarefas que tiver. _

_Sasuke sorriu incrivelmente feliz. Concordou com a madrasta e correu até seu quarto, em busca de um vestido. Remexeu seu baú, atrás de uns vestidos velhos de sua mãe e, por fim, encontrou o ideal._

_**Sasuke:**__ Duvido da sexualidade dessa minha suposta mãe... Se duvidar, 'ela' era o Jiraya e o meu 'pai' o Danzou... _

_Credo, não é pra tanto. _

_**Sasuke:**__ E você fala isso depois de avacalhar comigo e com a história? _

_Eu não avacalhei com a história, a tornei mais interessante. Agora vamos continuar de uma vez..._

_O baile seria em uma semana e Cinderela ainda precisava arrumar seu vestido, colocando nele algumas fitas e outros enfeites necessários para não deixá-lo tão sem graça, caso contrário, Orochimaru não permitiria que ele fosse. Porém, o jovem quase nunca tinha tempo de fazer isso, já que sua terrível madrasta, buscando a todo custo prejudicá-lo, vivia arrumando tarefas para que ele realizasse. _

_Por fim, chegara o dia do baile. Sasuke não conseguira arrumar seu vestido e ainda por cima tinha que passar pano na casa inteira e lavar os vestidos de seus irmãos. O jovem encontrava-se muito triste. Contudo, em seu quarto, algo extraordinário acontecia._

_**Sasuke:**__ Mais extraordinário que essa viagem toda que está sendo essa história? _

_SIM ¬¬ Agora volte a esfregar o chão, inútil! _

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Naruto:**__ DEVEU, TEME! _

_Vaza daí, Naruto, ainda não é tua vez de aparecer._

_**Naruto:**__ (saindo cabisbaixo do recinto) Bah, sem graaça... _

_Caham, continuando... Sasuke sempre fora um jovem que adorava os animais._

_**Naruto:**__ Cof cof MENTIRA cof cof_

_¬¬ Enfim... Sendo um amante dos animaizinhos, Sasuke costumava alimentar e conversar com alguns passarinhos e ratinhos que vinham até seu quarto. Naquele dia, pela manhã, ele desabafou com seus amiguinhos os seus problemas, deixando-os extremamente preocupados._

_**Sasuke:**__ Amiguinhos animaizinhos??? PUUUUUUUUUTA MERDA, QUE HISTÓRIA GAY_

_(Pega um facão) O PRÓXIMO DE VOCÊS DOIS QUE ME INTERROMPER LEVA. _

_**Naruto:**__ (que já vinha entrando no aposento novamente, dá meia volta) Acho que me chamaram lá no castelo hehe. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Ahh, eu tenho um chão pra esfregar! Tchauzinho!_

_Então, continuando... Seus amiguinhos animais ficaram preocupados com a situação de Cinderela Sasuke e resolveram ajudá-lo._

_**Neji:**__ (vestido de passarinho azul) What the porra is it? _

_**Shino:**__ (vestido de passarinho verde) Somos pássaros..._

_**Shikamaru:**__ (vestido de ratinho) Que problemático... _

_**Sakura:**__ (vestida de ratinha) O Sasuke-kun está LINDO nesse vestido!_

_Caham se importam?_

_**Shikamaru, Sakura e Neji:**__ Desculpe._

_**Shino:**__ ... _

_**Ino:**__ (também vestida de ratinha) Oh, precisamos ajudar a Cinderela!_

_**Sakura:**__ Vamos arrumar seu vestido! _

_**Neji:**__ Aqui tenho um desenho perfeito. _

_**Sakura:**__ Oba! Sasuke-kun vai ficar muito feliz em ver o que fizemos por ele! Vamos precisar de algumas coisas... Ino, você e Shikamaru vão atrás do colar e das fitas!_

_**Ino e Shikamaru:**__ Entendido!_

_**Sakura:**__ Neji, você e o Shino vão atrás dos materiais de costura necessários e eu vou atrás do acessório para a cabeça! Mãos a obra, galera! _

_E assim, os ratinhos e pássaros trabalharam durante horas, arrumando, costurando e ornando o vestido do jovem Sasuke. Por volta do final da tarde, tristonho, o garoto adentrou o quarto, sem mais esperanças de conseguir arrumar sua roupa para a festa, de noite. Porém, assustou-se ao vê-la, perfeita, estendida sobre sua cama. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (olhinhos brilhando) C-Como? Está lindo! _

_De seus esconderijos os animaizinhos observavam satisfeitos o resultado de seu trabalho._

_**Neji:**__ (saltitando alegremente) êee, ele vai ao baile! _

_**Todos:**__ (encarando Neji assustados)._

_**Neji:**__ O que foi? Eu só estou seguindo o que diz o script!_

_Annn... Voltando para a cena de Sasuke... _

_**Sasuke:**__ Que bom, eu poderei ir ao baile! _

_O jovem rapidamente se arrumou. O vestido ficou incrivelmente fofo nele, o que fez com que ele ficasse mordível lembrando quando ele era uma criancinha de oito anos que..._

_**Sasuke:**__ Dá licença? Isso está se tornando pessoal demais ¬¬_

_Desculpe._

_Serelepe e saltitante, o garoto desceu as escadas com pressa, chamando por sua madrasta e suas irmãs que já caminhavam em direção à carruagem enviada pelo palácio para até lá levá-las._

_**Sasuke:**__ Esperem por mim, eu irei ao baile!_

_**Gaara:**__ Como?? Como ele arrumou esse vestido?? _

_**Kiba:**__ Impossível! _

_**Orochimaru:**__ (babando) Ele está muito lindo! _

_**Todos:**__ O.O_

_PÓPARA COM A GRAÇA PRA CIMA DO MEU IRMÃO! Isso é que dar meter esses vilões indecentes na porra da história ¬¬_

_**Orochimaru:**__ Oops, desculpa. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Eu consegui terminar meu vestido a tempo, portanto posso ir!_

_**Orochimaru:**__ Sim, é verdade..._

_**Kiba:**__ Ei, espera um pouco... Eu conheço essas fitas..._

_**Gaara:**__ E eu conheço essas jóias... _

_**Gaara e Kiba:**__ SEU LADRÃO! Roubou as coisas que não queríamos usar!_

_**Sasuke:**__ (indiferente) Mas se vocês não queriam usar, qual o problema?_

_**Gaara e Kiba:**__ (se entreolham)_

_**Kiba:**__ É ele tem razão... Qual o problema?_

_..._

_**Gaara:**__ Não sei, mas o script diz que devemos nos revoltar e começar a rasgar a roupa dele e arrancar as jóias... _

_**Kiba:**__ rasguemos então!_

_E assim as... Os terríveis irmãos fizeram. Sob os protestos de Sasuke, Gaara puxou seu colar com violência do pescoço do irmão adotivo, e Kiba puxava suas fitas, o que fez com que várias partes da roupa se rasgassem._

_**Orochimaru:**__ (se controlando pra não avançar no Uchiha mais jovem) Basta, meninos!_

_**Kiba:**__ Você mereceu! _

_O jovem Sasuke estava ajoelhado no chão, com lágrimas em seus olhos..._

_**Sasuke:**__ Chorando feito uma menininha? Nem a pau. _

_Eu disse COM LÁGRIMAS EM SEUS OLHOS. _

_**Naruto:**__ (surge do nada e chuta o ponto fraco entre as pernas de Sasuke)_

_**Sasuke:**__ (com um rio de lágrimas saindo dos olhos) AAAAAAAAAI _

_**Sakura:**__ É incrível como é fácil fazer os homens chorarem... _

_**Ino:**__ Nem me diga... _

_Todo mundo voltando para os seus respectivos cenários ou eu meto bala! _

_**Naruto:**__ (corre de volta pro palácio)_

_**Sakura e Ino:**__ (correm de volta pras suas tocas)_

_**Sasuke:**__ (chorando horrores)_

_Podem continuar._

_**Orochimaru:**__ (sorrindo de maneira superior) Bem, Cinderela, agora você não tem mais um vestido para usar e não poderá ir ao baile. Vamos, meninas... Digo, meninos! _

_**Gaara: **__(cochichando para Kiba) Até o final dessa história eu vou me convencer de que sou realmente uma mulher... _

_E assim a madrasta má e seus filhos entraram na carruagem que as esperava, deixando o pobre Sasuke no chão, chorando. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (cantando) I must be emo._

_**Sasuke:**__ Tá, parei… Err, deixa eu ver qual é a fala aqui... _

_Eu mereço... _

_**Sasuke:**__ (tentando forçar o choro e o soluço) Eu queria tanto ir ao baile... Mas agora o meu vestido está arruinado... _

_Então, uma luz brilhante surgiu no meio do salão vazio, assustando nosso jovem protagonista. Aos poucos, foi se formando a figura de uma pessoa... Uma pessoa de cabelos loiros e roupa negra, com nuvenzinhas vermelhas. _

_**Deidara:**__ (pulando) Itachi-samaaaa _

_(carinhosamente) Oi, Dei dei, meu amor. _

_**Deidara:**__ Senti sua falta. _

_Eu também senti a sua._

_**Deidara:**__ O que eu estou fazendo aqui, un?_

_Ah, eu tava contando uma historinha pro meu irmão e o namorado dele sossegarem o fogo. _

_**Deidara:**__ O namorado do seu irmão? O loirinho chamado Naruto, un?_

_Aham. _

_**Deidara:**__ Mas vocês Uchihas gostam de um loiro, un. _

_Claro, meu amor. Principalmente se for você. (agarra pela cintura)_

_**Sasuke:**__ (cutucando o irmão) Oi, podemos voltar para a história? _

_Ah, claro, a história. _

_Assustado, o jovem Sasuke olhava para a pessoa desconhecida._

_**Sasuke: **__Q-Quem é você? _

_**Deidara:**__ Sou sua fada madrinha e seu cunhado, querido._

_**Sasuke:**__ Ei, a parte do cunhado não ta no script._

_E?_

_**Sasuke:**__ Como assim e? Desde quando a Cinderela tem cunhado?_

_Desde agora. Volte para a cena. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (emburrado) Só por que você quer_

_... _

_**Sasuke:**__ Caham... Minha fada madrinha? _

_**Deidara:**__ Sim, meu querido cunhadinho! Estou aqui para levá-lo ao baile, un._

_**Sasuke:**__ Eu não posso... Não tenho vestido. _

_**Deidara:**__ Ah, mas isso é algo que podemos facilmente resolver, un! Deixa eu ver onde eu coloquei minha varinha..._

_(Sinaliza as partes baixas) A varinha eu não sei, mas a varona está aqui, meu amor. _

_**Deidara:**__ Hihih, safadinho. _

_**Sasuke:**__ PORRA! DÁ PRA SE CONCENTRAR NA HISTÓRIA? _

_Não esquenta, Dei, é que ele quer que chegue logo a cena dele com o Naruto._

_**Deidara:**__ Eu sei como é, un. _

_**Sasuke:**_

_Então, a fada madrinha gostosa e tudo de bom achou sua varinha. _

_**Deidara:**__ Agora, vamos dar um jeito no seu vestido, un. Você terá o privilégio de presenciar minha arte, cunhado. _

_A fada apontou a varinha para o nosso protagonista e disse:_

_**Deidara:**__ ART IS A BANG! _

_Uma luz prateada envolveu nosso jovem Sasuke e seu vestido mudou rapidamente. No lugar daqueles farrapos arruinados por seus cruéis e pérfidos irmãos, surgiu um belo vestido azul brilhante, tufado e acompanhado por luvas longas, brincos negros e uma bela tiara. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção naquele traje exuberante eram os sapatinhos, feitos de cristal. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (se apoiando no Deidara) Puta que pariu, eu não aprendi a andar de salto alto!_

_Eu te ofereci os sapatos da mamãe, mas você é sempre tão orgulhoso. _

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Deidara:**__ Mas ainda não é o bastante... Vejamos... Você precisará de uma carruagem de abóbora, um cocheiro e quatro cavalos._

_**Sasuke:**__ Pra quê a lista? _

_**Deidara:**__ Eu fui convidado pra participar dessa história na última hora, não deu pra gravar bem algumas falas. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Ah ta. _

_**Deidara:**__ Alguém me empresta uma abóbora aí? Esqueci a minha em casa! _

_(Vasculhando o depósito) Xii, acho que não temos abóbora por aqui..._

_**Deidara:**__ Afe, vocês são muito despreparados... Sempre sobra tudo pra mim... _

_Desculpa, mô. _

_**Deidara:**__ (sacode a varinha) Kisame, aparece. _

_Kisame? Pra quê?_

_**Deidara:**__ Já que ele é meio bizarro, vou transformá-lo em uma carruagem._

_Boa ideia. _

_**Kisame:**__ Chamaram-me?_

_**Deidara:**__ ART IS A BANG!_

_Então, a criatura azul recém chegada se transformou em uma bela carruagem._

_**Sasuke: **__Pobre Kisame... _

_**Deidara:**__ Agora precisaremos dos cavalos... _

_**Sasuke:**__ Vou buscar a Sakura e o resto pra você. _

_**Deidara:**__ Não, eles não servem. Precisamos de competência aqui._

_**Sakura:**__ (sendo contida pela Ino) COMO É QUE É??? _

_Ignorem-na. _

_**Deidara:**__ (sacode a varinha novamente) Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Pein! _

_**Sasuke:**__ PORRA, PRA QUÊ TODA ESSA GALERA?_

_São meus amigos, otouto. Não é justo que somente os seus participem da história. _

_**Sasuke:**__ ..._

_**Pein:**__ Espero que seja MUITO importante, Deidara. Eu estou assistindo ao último capitulo da novela com a Konan e disse que já voltaria. _

_**Deidara:**__ (aponta a varinha pros quatro) ART IS A BANG!!_

_Então, os quatro novos personagens se tornaram magníficos cavalos coloridos. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Se isso tudo é uma tentativa de me levar na parada gay desse ano, eu já disse que NÃO VOU. _

_**Pein:**__ (cavalo laranja) DEIDARAAAAAA ¬¬_

_**Zetsu:**__ (cavalo verde) Putz, sacaneou geral... _

_**Sasori:**__ (cavalo vermelho)... _

_**Tobi:**__ (cavalo rosa) Que liiiiiiiiindo!!!!!!!! _

_**Deidara:**__ Agora ouçam bem, cavalinhos, ajudem meu cunhado levando-o para o baile do príncipe Naruto. _

_**Pein:**__ (vira pro Tobi) Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que ele ta de brincadeira... _

_Ei, mas ainda falta o cocheiro._

_**Deidara:**__ Ah, é... (sacode a varinha mais uma vez e do nada surge Sai com umas roupas bem bizarras estilo século XVII)_

_**Sai:**__ Onde eu estou?_

_**Sasuke:**__ (enfadado) No país das maravilhas. Prazer, sou a Alice. _

_Não dê atenção pra esse mal comido, Sai-kun. Você está na historinha da Cinderela que eu estou contando pro meu irmãozinho mal agradecido e seu namorado poderem dormir._

_**Sai:**__ O Naruto-kun está aqui também?_

_**Sasuke:**__ TENTA CHEGAR PERTO DO NARUTO E EU TE QUEBRO A CARA!_

_**Todos:**__ (sorrisos pervertidos) _

_**Deidara:**__ Você é o cocheiro da Cinderela, um. _

_**Sai:**__ A Cinderela seria o Uchiha bastardo? _

_**Deidara:**__ Sim. _

_**Sai:**__ Legal. _

_Continuem, sim? _

_**Deidara:**__ (virando-se para Sasuke) Ouça bem, cunhadinho, você irá ao baile, mas deverá voltar antes da meia noite._

_**Sasuke:**__ Antes da meia noite?_

_**Tobi:**__ Não se faça de idiota, todo mundo sabe o porquê de ser antes da meia noite!_

_**Sasuke:**__ Eu também sei, sua mula, mas eu estou apenas seguindo a merda do script._

_**Tobi:**__ OLHA LÁ COMO FALA, EU SOU UM CAVALO! _

_**Deidara:**__ Tá bom vocês dois. Agora vai, Sasuke, entra na carruagem e corre atrás do teu homem!_

_**Sasuke:**_

_Então, como todos felizmente transformados, satisfeitos e prontos para levar nosso querido protagonista ao baile, eles partiram. Após alguns minutos, o palácio foi se tornando visível no horizonte. A noite estava perfeitamente estrelada, perfeitamente romântica._

_**Deidara:**__ Vamos aproveitá-la, já que todos saíram... _

_Claro, amor. _

_**Sasuke:**__ NADA DE APROVEITAR, SEU VEADO! Você ainda tem que narrar essa joça aqui!_

_Ah, é. Deixamos isso pra mais tarde, Dei dei. _

_**Deidara:**__ Ok, vou me arrumar (some no meio da poeira de purpurina). _

_Já no palácio, todos desejaram sorte ao nosso herói. Atrasado, ele correu para dentro, segurando seu longo e tufado vestido. _

_No salão principal, o príncipe Naruto estava sentado em seu trono, completamente enfadado, suspirando a cada cinco segundos. _

_**Kakashi:**__ Jovem príncipe, nenhuma das damas lhe chamou a atenção?_

_**Naruto:**__ A mim não interessam as mulheres. _

_**Kakashi:**__ E quanto aos homens de vestido que convidamos? _

_**Naruto: **__(suspira) Todos sem graça. _

_**Gaara:**__ Naruto, eu sou sem graça pra você T-T?_

_**Kiba:**__ Entenda, Gaara, ele só está seguindo o script._

_(Consultando o roteiro) Na verdade não, eu não me lembro de ter posto essa frase aqui._

_**Kiba:**__ o.o'_

_**Gaara:**__ T-T_

_**Kakashi:**__ Err, bom... Mas a valsa começará em alguns minutos! Precisamos que você tire uma das damas ou homens de vestido para dançar. _

_**Naruto:**__ (inflando as bochechas) Mas eu não quero! _

_Então, algo chamou a atenção de nosso jovem príncipe. Um moreno dos olhos ônix de extrema beleza parado no hall de entrada do salão. _

_**Naruto:**__ (babando) Saaasuke! VOCÊ TÁ LINDO COM ESSE VESTIDO!_

_**Orochimaru:**__ (hemorragia nasal) OMG _

_Esse menino só me dá trabalho... Olha o tipo que dá em cima dele ¬¬_

_**Naruto:**__ Vai, continua a narrar._

_Ok... O jovem príncipe levantou-se da cadeira, hipnotizado por aquele belo exemplar de homem de vestido. Caminhou diretamente até ele, sob os olhares irritados das moças e homens de vestido do baile. Todos se perguntavam quem seria aquela figura estranha e atraente cuja identidade era um mistério para todos, inclusive para o príncipe._

_**Sai:**__ Mas ele acabou de gritar 'Saaasuke' ainda agora._

_Naruto-kun ¬¬_

_**Naruto:**__ Desculpa, não consegui me conter. _

_O garoto cuja identidade PRETENDIA ser um mistério para todos corou ao perceber todos os olhares voltados para si. _

_**Sasuke:**__ O que é isso? Me transformei no rei dos ukes? Primeiro eu uso vestido, depois eu tenho amiguinhos animaizinhos, logo eu choro feito uma menininha e ainda coro por que me olham? Que exemplo de Uchiha eu sou nessa porra de história?_

_Realmente, a vergonha da família... Mas isso não vem ao caso, eu te amo do mesmo jeito, irmãozinho. Voltemos à história._

_**Naruto:**__ (faz reverência) Você me concederia a honra desta dança? _

_**Sasuke:**__ (timidamente entrega a mão para Naruto) sim. _

_**Kakashi:**__ (sorrindo orgulhosamente) Esses são meus alunos!! _

_Esse é meu irmão! _

_**Kakashi:**__ Maestro, a valsa! _

_Uma bela música de fundo tomou conta do salão. Sasuke e Naruto dançavam, hipnotizados um pelo outro. O moreno deixava-se guiar pelo príncipe, que mantinha seus olhos azuis fixos nas duas orbes negras e atraentes do menor._

_**Sasuke:**__ MENOR? MENOR? EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO!! Saibam que eu e Naruto temos exatamente a mesma altura!_

_**Deidara:**__ (com um lencinho na mão para enxugar as lágrimas) Eles crescem tão rápido, un... _

_(Abraça Deidara) É o nosso bebê._

_**Sasuke:**__ PRO INFERNO VOCÊS DOIS!_

_Todos valsavam no salão, e ninguém percebeu quando o príncipe e o jovem misterioso desapareceram. Estavam ambos na varanda, conversando inocentemente. _

_**Naruto:**__ (agarra Sasuke pela cintura) Vem aqui com o papai. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (desliza a mão para o traseiro do loiro) Hm, só se for agora. _

_**Sakura:**__ (chorando) MEU DEUS, ELES ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO DE LINGUA! NÃAAAAAAAAAAO, SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!! _

_Err... O beijo era pra ser só no final, otouto... E era pra ser um selinho apenas... _

_**Sasuke:**__ (com os lábios inchados e o cabelo desgrenhado) Anhé? _

_Ah é. _

_**Sai:**__ (surge do nada) Doido, já é meia noite, o que você ainda ta fazendo ai? _

_Ih, pior, já é meia noite! Malz, otouto, quase me esqueço de avisar._

_**Sasuke: **__AHH, MEIA NOITE? _

_O relógio começou a badalar. _

_**Sasuke:**__ Preciso ir, preciso mesmo ir! _

_**Naruto:**__ Não, espere! Fique aqui, case comigo!_

_**Sasuke:**__ (descendo as escadarias) Desculpe, preciso ir!_

_**Naruto:**__ (correndo atrás do moreno) Você pode pelo menos me dar seu endereço, e-mail, número de telefone ou que for?_

_**Sasuke:**__ (parando) ah, na boa, deixe-me arrumar um papel aqui. _

_**Naruto:**__ Não precisa, eu anoto no meu celular._

_Ei ¬¬ Meia noite não te diz nada?_

_**Sasuke:**__ Ah é mesmo! Preciso irr!! (Sai correndo que nem uma besta desenfreada)_

_Porém, em sua graciosa corrida, o jovem deixou seu sapatinho de cristal, o qual foi apanhado pelo príncipe. _

_**Naruto:**__ (segurando o sapatinho de Sasuke) Jovem maravilhoso, não tema, eu lhe encontrarei! _

_E, decidido, o príncipe Naruto rapidamente pôs uma brigada de seus subordinados para começar a procurar pelo dono do sapatinho de cristal por todo o reino. Enquanto isso, Sasuke foi guiado de volta para casa por seus novos amigos já não mais em forma de cavalos (e carruagem, no caso do Kisame). Precisava chegar antes de sua madrasta e seus irmãos, ou teria sérios problemas, já que em teoria ninguém sabia que ele era o misterioso garoto do baile. _

_**Gaara:**__ (abre a porta da casa com violência) EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR!_

_**Kiba:**__ Aquele garoto misterioso arruinou nossa noite! Se não fosse por ele, o príncipe Naruto teria dançado comigo._

_**Gaara:**__ Com você uma ova, teria dançado comigo!_

_**Kiba:**__ Comigo!_

_**Gaara:**__ Comigo!_

_**Orochimaru:**__ Calados, meninos. O príncipe não dançou com nenhum dos dois por causa daquele intruso, mas até onde sabemos nem ele mesmo conhece a identidade do menino, então ainda temos uma chance._

_**Gaara: **__Mas, mamãe, não é justo! Aquele menino simplesmente chegou e roubou o príncipe de nós. _

_**Orochimaru:**__ Já disse que ainda temos chance! Agora, onde está Cinderela? Cinderela, apareça! Cinderela!_

_**Sasuke: **__(com um sorriso do tamanho do Canadá) Sim?_

_**Orochimaru:**__ (desconfiado) Onde você esteve?_

_**Sasuke:**__ Em meu quarto, esperando que vocês chegassem. _

_A madrasta pareceu não se convencer pelo que o menino havia dito, mas não tinha como provar que ele mentia. Após isso, todos foram dormir. Mal sabiam que o dia seguinte lhes traria uma nova emoção. _

_**Sasuke:**__ o que pode ser mais emocionante do que ter seu irmão te transformando em uma bicha louca? _

_Ter seu irmão transformando você, seu namorado e todos os seus amigos em bichas loucas! _

_**Sasuke:**__ ... _

_**Naruto:**__ Woa, Sasuke, você beija muito bem. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (cruza os braços) Eu sei. _

_**Orochimaru:**__ Se ele beija bem, imagine como deve ser na cama!_

_**Naruto:**_

_(Com um facão na mão) Corre ¬¬. _

_**Orochimaru:**__ (sai correndo, sendo perseguido pelo narrador) _

_Aguardamos até que nosso narrador retorne. Enquanto isso, tente se lembrar da musiquinha do Barney para descontrair. Se você lembrou, meus pêsames. _

_(Com as mãos cobertas com um misterioso liquido vermelho) Pronto, voltei. _

_O dia seguinte por fim chegou, parecendo ser mais um simples e monótono dia para o sonhador Cinderela Sasuke, que se descobriu profundamente apaixonado pelo príncipe Naruto. Sentado em seu quarto, examinava seu sapatinho de cristal, no momento em que ouviu um alvoroço vindo do piso inferior e resolveu ir ver do que se tratava. _

_**Gaara:**__ Ahh, meu Deus! Eu não acredito!_

_**Kiba:**__ Eu estou bem? Tem alguma imperfeição em meu rosto? _

_**Sasuke:**__ O que se passa? _

_Os irmãos do garoto o fitaram com desprezo. _

_**Gaara:**__ O príncipe Naruto vem em pessoa aqui em casa. _

_**Kiba:**__ Sim, ele está indo à casa de cada dama e de cada homem de vestido do reino. Parece que sua misteriosa dama esqueceu seu sapatinho de cristal ontem no baile. _

_**Tsunade: **__Sim, e minhas... Meus filhos irão experimentá-lo e, assim que o sapatinho couber, eles casarão com o príncipe. _

_**Todos:**__ (olham assustados para Tsunade)_

_**Sakura:**__ Cadê o Orochimaru?_

_Digamos que ele passou desta para a melhor. _

_**Ino: **__Meu Deus! Ele morreu?_

_Não, foi demitido e está na companhia __**dele**__._

_**Todos:**__ Dele? _

_**Orochimaru:**__ (trancado em algum quarto escuro, em algum lugar do planeta) SOCORRO, ALGUÉM ME SALVE!! TUDO MENOS ISSO! EU PROMETO QUE VOU SER BONZINHO! SOCOOORRO!!!!! _

_**Barney: **__(Cantando e pulando)__Amo você! Você me ama! Somos uma família feliz! Com um forte abraço e um beijo te direi: Meu carinho é pra VooooocÊÊÊÊ!_

_(De volta à história)_

_Então, a madrasta má ordenou que Cinderela fosse para seu quarto e lá o trancou. Embora gritasse para que o soltassem ninguém foi ao auxilio do jovem. Enquanto isso, lá em baixo, a comitiva do príncipe batia à porta. _

_**Tsunade:**__ (abre a porta educadamente) Príncipe Naruto, é uma honra tê-lo em minha humilde casa. _

_**Naruto:**__ Baa-chan? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Cadê o Orochimaru? _

_**Tsunade:**__ Isso não importa. E NÃO ME CHAME DE VELHA, PIRRALHO!! _

_**Naruto:**__ O.O_

_**Tsunade:**__ Entre, por favor, príncipe._

_Naruto adentrou a casa e encontrou os dois filhos da mulher sentados em um sofá. _

_**Naruto:**__ Eu devo colocar esse sapatinho nos pés de cada um de vocês e o que se adequar melhor será meu noivo. _

_**Gaara:**__ (adiantando-se até o loiro) Primeiro eu, primeiro eu!_

_**Kiba:**__ (Dá uma rasteira em Gaara) Não, primeiro eu! _

_**Tsunade:**__ Meninos, por favor! Olhem os modos!_

_Naruto primeiramente pôs o sapatinho no pé de Kiba, porém, o coitado nem chegou a entrar. Aos prantos, Kiba cedeu espaço para seu irmão Gaara experimentar o sapato. Porém, assim como o castanho, o sapato não entrou no pé de Gaara._

_**Tsunade:**__ Não pode ser! Deve haver alguma coisa errada? Por que não experimentamos de novo? _

_**Naruto:**__ Não, baa-chan, você não viu que não coube? _

_**Tsunade:**__ NARUTO ¬¬_

_**Naruto:**__ Há mais algum homem de vestido nesta residência? _

_**Tsunade:**__ (reassumindo a compostura séria) Não, nenhum, senhor. _

_Naruto preparava-se para ir embora, quando..._

_**Sasuke:**__ Espera, dobe. Você é muito apressado!_

_**Naruto:**__ TEME! Você quem demora demais! Tava fazendo o cabelo, é?_

_Não, pra fazer o cabelo ele gasta umas duas horas. É um inferno. _

_**Sasuke:**__ (pigarreia) É que essa velha tinha me trancado no quarto e eu tive que dar um ticket de vale refeição pro Neji abrir a porta pra mim._

_**Naruto:**__ Ah, ta. _

_**Tsunade:**__ QUEM É VELHA AQUI??? _

_**Deidara:**__ Tá, chega dessa enrolação, põe logo o sapato no pé dele. _

_Dei dei, você voltou! _

_**Deidara:**__ É que vocês tão demorando muito com isso tudo e eu já estou irritado. _

_Já 'des' irrito você, amor. Deixe-me terminar aqui então. _

_**Todos:**__ ... _

_Naruto então pediu para que Sasuke se sentasse e assim o moreno fez. Porém, quando ia colocar o sapato nos pés do moço, Kiba o fez tropeçar e com isso, o pobre sapatinho de cristal se espatifou no chão._

_**Kiba:**__ Oops, foi mal. _

_**Naruto:**__ (ajoelhado em frente aos cacos) Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!_

_**Sasuke:**__ Puta que pariu, seu escandaloso. Esqueceu que eu tenho outro aqui, já que eu só perdi UM lado? _

_**Naruto:**__ Ah é! Hehe, que coisa não? _

_**Sasuke:**__ Vai, põe logo esse troço. _

_**Naruto:**__ Credo, seu grosso! _

_**Neji:**__ (cochicha para Shino) Eu já vi muita ambigüidade só nessas últimas duas frases... _

_Realmente... _

_O príncipe viu que o sapato encaixava nos pés do jovem perfeitamente e seus olhos brilharam. _

_**Naruto:**__ Finalmente! Finalmente poderemos continuar com aquele amasso de ontem!_

_**Sasuke: **__Só se for agora! (pega Naruto pelas mãos e se tranca em seu quarto). _

_**Todos:**__ (Estáticos) _

_Ah... Pois é... E viveram felizes para sempre. Fim. _

_# Fim de Cinderela, por Itachi Uchiha. #_

O jovem encarava os dois meninos adormecidos na cama com um sorriso tranqüilo. Ambos estavam abraçados, com Naruto apoiado sobre o peito do moreno. Suas respirações eram calmas e regulares.

- Já dormiram, un? – Perguntava-lhe um rapaz de cabelos loiros e rabo de cavalo alto. Trajava apenas uma calça de moletom grossa.

- Graças a Deus sim.

- Eles são uma graça juntos.

- É.

- Agora podemos continuar de onde paramos?

- Claro, estou indo logo atrás de você. – Disse de maneira sugestiva, com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

Silenciosamente, Itachi se levantou e saiu do quarto, tomando o máximo de cuidado para fechar a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

- Ele já foi? – Sussurrou o loiro.

Sasuke abriu um dos olhos para conferir.

- Já.

- Legal. O que fazemos agora? Não podemos colocar música, senão ele vai saber que estamos acordados.

- Podemos continuar de onde paramos ontem.

- Ahh... De onde paramos? – Disse corado, de maneira nervosa.

- Sim, quero ouvir um loirinho chamado Naruto gemer meu nome bem alto.

- Ahh, Sasuke, seu tarado!

- Tarado por você, Naruto. Tarado por você.

---

Presentinho de começo de ano pra vocês, povinho! Eu fiz no intuito de arrancar risadas, nada mais XD Escrevi em três dias e não mandei pra nenhuma das betas por que queria postar o quanto antes, portanto, não liguem para meus erros de ortografia e de digitação, ok? Mesmo porque está enorme e eu não tive paciência para reler... E mais uma coisa... Eu não sei se tem uma história aqui com esse contexto, mas se tiver, eu juro que não sabia! Tive essa ideia assistindo o Disneyllon dia 31.

PS: Escrevi **antissocial **assim por causa da reforma ortográfica. A partir de agora, os casos em que a primeira palavra terminar em vogal e a segunda começar por "r" ou "s" terão essas letras duplicadas, como na conjunção "anti" + "semita": "antissemita". Assim como ideia eu escrevi sem acento. Mas ainda não sei muita coisa e eu estou me confundindo bastante... Preciso estudar a respeito T-T

**Que o 2009 de vocês seja muito feliz e cheio de yaoi! YAY  
**


End file.
